


Витя будет дудь

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Юрий Дудь - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Parody, World Figure Skating Championships, figure skater, katsudon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Виктор ушел из спорта и дает интервью





	Витя будет дудь

**Author's Note:**

> Расширенная версия. Часть текста была написана для команды WTF Russian Squad on ice 2018 в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы 2018.  
> Все совпадения с реальными людьми случайны. Выгоды не извлекаю, все права у правообладателей.
> 
> Эта же работа на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7178246)
> 
> Авторы иллюстраций:
> 
> Фото из семейного альбома - ISSKRA  
> Мальчик-зайчик - pollyns  
> Морковка - pollyns  
> Замечательная книжка - Снусмумрик_ [комишены!](https://vk.com/leskos)

Просторная квартира свободной планировки, в углу белый рояль, на стене медали. На полу за котацу сидят Юрий Дудь и Виктор Никифоров.

Д. — Я не буду спрашивать, почему ты живешь со своим учеником и про ваши «счастливые» кольца.  
В. — А почему это???  
Д. — Да, вот именно поэтому.  
*на заднем плане хлопает дверь, входит Юри*  
Ю. — Витя, трехслойной бумаги не было, зато снова дают веселых прилипал.  
*шуршит пакетами*  
В. — Вау, ты взял?  
Ю. — Да, четыре штуки.  
*замечает съемочную группу вДудя*  
Ю. — Здравствуйте.  
*кланяется, быстро убегает на кухню*  
В. — Он к тебе не привык.  
Д. — О, господи, блядь. Ладно. Расскажи, что изменилось в твоей жизни после ухода из спорта?  
В. — Да ничего особо не изменилось — вот, пиво пью.  
Д. — Почему пиво?  
В. — Потому что ты привез. Хочешь кацудона, Юра? Юри сам готовил.  
Д. — Нет, дружище, не хочу. Вы сами его употребляете?  
В. — Нет, Юри сейчас на диете, а я с ним из солидарности. Это гостевой.  
Д. — Твой подопечный недавно взял золотую медаль на чемпионате мира. Многим интересно, как так получилось, потому что осенью на отборочных он разбил ебало о борт, ну это же пиздец, в двадцать три года разбить ебало о борт.  
В. — Это был перфоманс, Юра. Произвольная — описание карьеры и жизни Юри, а разбитое ебало — метафора его удивления от моего первого визита в Хасецу.  
Д. — Как изначально Яков Фельцман отнесся к твоему решению уехать в Японию?  
В. — Он пошел в Дикси, купил водки.  
Д. — И что?  
В. — И все.  
Д. — Он звонил тебе в Японию? Уговаривал вернуться?  
В. — Я очень уважаю Якова Борисовича, но была плохая связь.  
Д. — Все знают, что тебя, и всю вашу команду за проебы пиздил тренер, ты сам об этом часто рассказываешь. Ты перенял этот опыт?  
В. — Нет, я использую другие методы.  
Д. — Например?  
В. — Никакого личного пространства. Вот ты знаешь про японскую традицию йобаи?  
Д. — Не знаю, но звучит неспортивно.  
В. — Я считаю, что хороший тренер должен вникнуть в культурные традиции своих подопечных.  
Д. — То есть, то, что вы творите на публике, и вместе живете — это тренерские новации.  
В. — Конечно, это же очевидно, и результаты очень хорошие.  
Д. — В интернете подсчитали, что за пресс-конференцию после чемпионата мира Виктор Никифоров потрогал Юри Кацуки пятьдесят шесть раз.  
В. — Пятьдесят восемь.  
Д. — Юри, что ты можешь сказать об этом?  
Ю. *выглядывает из-за угла* — Очень. Blyat. Приятно.

Д. — Ты писал, что не мог назначить интервью раньше, потому что сначала вы были в отпуске после ЧМ, а потом «тренируемся по пять-шесть часов, три тренировки в день».  
В. — Да, тяжела и неказиста.  
Д. — Жизнь простого медалиста. Каждый день так?  
В. — Не всегда, у Юри еще спортзал, балет, бассейн — это из обязательного. Но иногда бывает, да, приезжаем на каток утром и уезжаем вечером.  
Д. — Жесть.  
В. — По выходным вот культурная программа. В оперу ходим. Интервью даем.

Д. — Когда готовился к интервью, полистал твои прокаты — розовый пиджак? Серьезно?  
В. — ...сказал Юра Дудь в розовой футболке с принцессой Бабл Гам.  
Д. — Это ты научил Плисецкого розовым пиджакам?  
В. — А ты в курсе, Юра, что любой цвет в какой-нибудь культуре непременно означает траур? Кроме розового. Надо радовать максимальное количество людей.  
Д. — Ладно, хорошо, если отойти от розового. Эполеты. Каждый. Второй. Костюм.  
В. — Ага.  
Д. — Что с тобой не так?  
В. — Нравятся эполеты.  
Д. — Эрекция?  
В. — Эстетика, Юра.  
Д. — Самая удачная и самая неудачная твоя программа.  
В. — Какой-то странный вопрос, они все удачные. Если субъективно, то самая любимая, наверное, Dechire, короткая под партию Феба. Это из Нотр Дам де Пари, Юра.  
Д. — Феб — это вроде бы военный?  
В. — Да, капитан стрелков.  
Д. — С эполетами?  
В. — Вот сразу понятно, Юра, что ты этот прокат не смотрел.  
Д. — Но я же угадал?  
В. — Ах, Юра-Юра.  
Д. — А самая неудачная программа?  
В. — Не было неудачных. Я идеален.

Д. — Расскажи про зайцев.  
В. — А что случилось с зайцами?  
Д. — Плисецкому после прокатов швыряют котиков, потому что Ледяной кот России.  
В. — Ледяной Тигр, попрошу.  
Д. — Ледяной тигр. Кацуки швыряют плюшевую еду, потому что троллят. Джакометти швыряют коров, потому что он швейцарец.  
В. — Да, очень банально. Люди, перестаньте троллить Криса, пожалуйста.  
Д. — Почему тебе всю жизнь швыряют зайцев?  
В. — И пуделей.  
Д. — Пуделей и зайцев.  
В. — И пони.  
Д. — Пони?  
В. — Ну, пони это Юрочкин фанклуб мне дарит.  
Д. — Почему?  
В. — Понятия не имею. Может быть, им с Алиэкспресс иногда вместо котиков присылают по ошибке, вот, дарят. Очень милые пони, спасибо им.  
Д. — И все-таки, почему именно зайцы?  
В. — Почему тебя так интересуют зайцы, у тебя детская травма?  
Д. — Конечно, как у всех, кто слушал Киркорова.  
В. — Просто в 2005 про деятельность Якова Борисовича снимали документальный фильм, мы с Гошей Поповичем как раз в тот год перешли во взрослую категорию, так что мы там тоже засветились. У всех попросили детские фото, а я на дошкольных везде зайчик. С хвостиком такой, с ушками. На утренниках. У Гоши намного лучше был костюм, но его фото не вошли в документалку, а меня с хвостиком по всем каналам… Гоша бабой Ягой был.  
Д. — А как выглядел твой костюм? Просто заячьи уши и хвост? Как в показательной у...  
В. — Нет, там еще была одежда, брюки, водолазка, варежки пушистые, с мехом. Варежки, кстати, как-то раз украли. Если вы это смотрите, верните варежки.  
Д. — Да, друзья, верните пятикратному чемпиону мира заячьи варежки. И что было дальше?

В. — Фанартов нарисовали. Мемов разных. До сих пор рисуют. Один у Якова Борисовича на телефоне, он на мой контакт поставил.  
Д. — Я, кажется, припоминаю мем с тобой и длинной морковкой.  
В. — Насколько длинной?  
Д. — Не уверен, ее частично не видно. И что, с тех пор стали швырять зайцев?  
В. — Да, зайцев, кроликов. Футболку Playboy однажды подарили.  
Д. — Однажды? Это она сейчас на тебе?  
В. — Ладно, на десятой я перестал считать.

Д. — Сколько ты зарабатываешь на фигурке?  
В. — В принципе или за год?  
Д. — Давай за прошедший год.  
В. — Ну-у-у-у, когда я жил на работе, то нисколько, а фанаты подсчитали, что примерно $500000.  
Д. — В смысле, «жил»?  
В. — Ну, там в Хасецу в банкетном зале диванчик у меня был.  
Д. — Всех интересует судьба этих пятисот тысяч.  
В. — На самом деле сумма гораздо меньше, потому что ребята считали мой круглосуточный тренерский гонорар, а так не бывает. Тренеру тоже надо спать, есть, заниматься своими делами. В сутки выходит не более восьми рабочих часов. Минус один день выходной. Минус форс-мажор.  
Д. — Форс-мажор — это синька?  
В. — И минус налоги.  
Д. — То есть Кацуки все же выплачивает тебе гонорар?  
В. — О да, лучшие гонорары за всю мою жизнь. Хочешь кацудона, Юра? Это гостевой.  
Д. — Не, дружище, кацудона не хочу, у меня жена и дети.  
В. — Он с омлетом.  
Д. — Что самое приятное ты делал для своего ученика?  
В. — Я как-то раз в Хасецу вылил в горячий источник бутылку пены для ванн.  
Д. — Бля, ты серьезно? В природный источник?  
В. — Ага, клубничную.  
Д. — И как отреагировали хозяева?  
В. — Смеялись.  
Д. — Бля-а-а.  
В. — Они с чувством юмора.

Д. — Блиц! Маккачин — девочка или мальчик?  
В. — Маккачин Викторович Никифоров, у нас в веткарточке написано.  
Д. — Саке или водка?  
В. — Дружба народов.  
Д. — С кем бы ты пошел в разведку?  
В. — С тобой, Юра, мы притворимся квалифицированными корреспондентами.  
Д. — Блин, дружище, спасибо.  
В. — Пожалуйста. Хочешь кацудон? Это гостевой.  
Д. — Нет, не хочу.  
В. — Он с омлетом.  
Д. — Как ты зовешь Юри дома?  
В. — Пряничек! Как я зову тебя дома?  
*в кухонной зоне что-то разбивается*  
В. — Да по-разному зову, он учит русский.  
Д. — Как Юри зовет тебя?  
В. — Тоже по-разному, он учит русский.  
Д. — Как ты зовешь Юрия Плисецкого?  
В. — Поверь мне, его лучше не звать, а то еще придет. Ключи же есть.  
Д. — Стоп-стоп, у Плисецкого есть ключи от твоей квартиры?!  
В. — Да, я как-то попросил присмотреть за Маккой, теперь не могу их отобрать. Он очень быстрый.  
Д. — О-ху-еть.  
В. — Ставьте лайки, строчите фанфики.  
Д. — Ты читаешь фанфики о себе?  
В. — Мы с Юри как-то раз попробовали почитать, но я чуть не умер. Юри гораздо выносливее.  
Д. — У тебя были пластические операции?  
В. — Да.  
Д. — Сколько?  
В. — Три или четыре, поправляли нос и верхнюю губу после того случая на разминке.  
Д. — Это когда в тебя въебался какой-то ноунейм, которого с тех пор никто не видел.  
В. — Я в тот год, если в общей сложности посчитать, именно в клиниках такого типа больше времени провел, чем в травме. Знакомства зато завел.  
Д. — В сфере шоу-бизнеса, я так полагаю.  
В. — Не только. Это как в бойцовском клубе, первое правило клуба — не рассказывай на вДуде о клубе. Ну и еще уши в юниорах мне пришивали, это считается?  
Д. — «Пришивали» в смысле?.. В прямом, или меняли форму? Зачем?  
В. — Обычная отопластика — делают надрезы и степлером ушные раковины прибивают к голове, чтобы не торчали. Когда уже замаячила взрослая категория, мне и Якову Борисовичу, как моему представителю на тот момент, разные уважаемые люди начали вежливо объяснять, что с ушами нужно что-то делать, если хочу, так сказать, серьезно...  
Д. — Торговать ебалом.  
В. — Я с этим подошел к родителям, мама — коренная петербурженка, преподаватель сольфеджио, и тогда она впервые на моей памяти высказалась нецензурными словами. В адрес уважаемых людей. Папу, видимо, это настолько потрясло, что он даже не стал меня отговаривать, позвонил своим друзьям по медицинскому университету, а было как раз межсезонье, и через неделю мне уже все сделали. Очень простая операция, абсолютно безбоязненно можно делать всем в любом возрасте, Юра.  
Д. — Даже так?  
В. — Да, Юра, абсолютно всем.  
Д. — Окей. И после отопластики ты подстригся?  
В. — Да, и в отличие от новых ушей, это все заметили.

Д. — Никто до тебя, и никто после тебя не торговал и не будет торговать ебалом так же, как ты.  
В. — Юра, ты мне льстишь.  
Д. — Но ты же, блядь, везде, я проехал сегодня по Питеру и насчитал с десяток билбордов.  
В. — Вау, а который тебе больше всех понравился?  
Д. — Не знаю. Есть хоть какая-то категория, которую еще не рекламил?  
В. — Юра, я же стараюсь компенсировать социалками, как честный человек.  
Д. — Да бля, социалки с тобой — это еще хуже, как, не знаю, бесплатное порно, вроде и беспалевно подрочил, и спас тюленей, или кого там еще.  
В. — О, про тюленей моя любимая! Еще насчет амурских тигров нас с Юрочкой недавно снимали в зоопарке, очень трогательно было. Еле спасли.  
Д. — Зверей от вымирания?  
В. — От Юрочки. Он не хотел уходить.  
Д. — Какую книгу ты сейчас читаешь?  
В. — Нам вот буквально на днях Крис прислал свою книгу, у них там проходила благотворительная акция — знаменитостям нужно было написать книжку для детей.  
Д. — Погоди, я тебя правильно понял? _Кристоф Джакометти_ написал _детскую_ книжку?!  
В. — Ага, сейчас покажу.  
*достает книжку из-под котацу*  
Д. — Типа, как Мадонна*?  
В. — Намного интереснее! Про двух дельфинов, которые—  
Д. — Воу, воу, я не уверен, что хочу это знать. Она точно детская?  
В. — Конечно. Смотри, какая замечательная книжка. С картинками. И тут посередине есть специальная дырочка, чтобы—

Д. — Бедные дети.  
*возвращает книгу, незаметно вытирает руку о джинсы*  
Д. — А почему ты не написал?  
В. — Это была какая-то внутренняя кампания в Швейцарии, но если ISU решит такое запустить, мы с Юри с радостью поучаствуем. Сейчас пока над автобиографией работаю.  
Д. — Ты пишешь автобиографию? Это уже официальное заявление или только планы?  
В. — Времени катастрофически не хватает, но да, в этом году хочу выпустить первую часть. Будет называться «Love&Life». Кино снимем. Когда-нибудь.  
Д. — Давай сразу — какой рейтинг?  
В. — Э... Эрочка?  
Д. — То есть, текст все-таки с цензурой.  
В. — Честно говоря, Юра, я не очень разбираюсь в современной цензуре.  
Д. — Дружище, это уже все поняли.

 

Д. — Снова к рекламе. Вопрос от подписчиков. Ты являешься лицом Dior Homme уже шесть лет. Кира Найтли была лицом Chanel пять лет, пока ее не заменили Эммой Уотсон.  
В. — А кто это?  
Д. — Гермиона.  
В. — О! Юри, иди к нам! Тут про Гарри Поттера вопросы!  
Д. — На кого могут заменить тебя, какие варианты? И как вообще, с уходом из спорта, есть опасения, что скоро отовсюду попросят?  
В. — Нет, опасений нет, меня очень вряд ли заменят Гермионой. Вот если Кирой Найтли… хм.  
Д. — В недавнем интервью на одном из каналов ты сказал, что не водишь машину. Бля, ну как вообще так, олимпийский чемпион не умеет водить.  
В. — Умею, Яков Борисович в свое время решил, что мне необходимо получить права.  
*на словах «водишь машину» рядом тихо садится Юри, в панике смотрит на Дудя*  
Ю. — Витя, не надо, давай вызовем такси.  
В. — Я очень уважаю Якова Борисовича. Но не вожу, не чувствую габариты машины. Когда ты одиночник, тебя всю жизнь учат чувствовать только свои габариты, рассчитывать только свои движения, это сказывается.  
Д. — То есть, просто заебало платить штрафы и откупаться ото всех, кого помял.  
В. — Я еще никого не мял настолько, чтоб приходилось после откупаться, как ты плохо обо мне думаешь.  
Д. — Да ну. На ютубе набрало пять миллионов просмотров видео с частной вечеринки, снятое Пхичитом Чуланонтом, где ты угрожаешь ему засунуть его телефон куда он любит.  
В. — У тебя устаревшая информация, Юра, я уже извинился.  
Д. — Да ладно.  
В. — У мальчика много телефонов, а у меня нет столько свободного времени.  
Д. — Вот кстати. В интервью ты называешь других фигуристов «мальчиками». Почему?  
В. — Нет, я называю фигуристов фигуристами, а мальчиков мальчиками. Все просто.  
Д. — Ты фигурист?  
В. — Я фигурист.  
Д. — А твой ученик?  
В. — Мой ученик — лучший фигурист Японии, чемпион мира, Кацуки Юри, @y-katsuki, подписывайтесь на инстаграм, ставьте лайки.  
Д. — А Плисецкий?  
В. — И Плисецкому ставьте лайки.  
Д. — Он фигурист или мальчик?  
В. — А хочешь, мы ему сейчас позвоним и сам спросишь?  
Д. — Нет, не хочу.  
В. — А кацудона хочешь, Юра?  
Д. — Нет.  
В. — Он гостевой. С омлетом.  
Д. — На каждой пресс-конференции, на каждом ивенте, в каждом видео с тренировок Плисецкий тебя бьет.  
В. — Юрочка всех бьет.  
Д. — Почему этот ребенок так всех ненавидит?  
В. — Никого он не ненавидит, он просто голодный все время. Растет. Надежда России. Радость наша. Гордость и краса.  
Д. — О.  
В. — Точно не хочешь кацудона?  
Д. — Точно, спасибо. И все-таки, что не так с Плисецким?  
В. — А у тебя же есть дети?  
Д. — Есть.  
В. — И сколько им?  
Д. — Семь и четыре.  
В. — Семь и четыре, пора на фигурное катание!  
Д. — Раньше я бы рассмотрел такой вариант, но не после того, что Плисецкий и вы с Кацуки устраиваете на показательных. Ты считаешь, что это нормально?  
В. — Я не могу судить, что нормально, а что нет, судят зрители. Всем понравилось. Мне тоже. Особенно Якову Борисовичу понравилось. Каждый день вспоминает, так впечатлился. Респект, говорит, ребята.  
Д. — Когда Кацуки получил золото на чемпионате мира, Плисецкий написал в твиттере, я цитирую: «лол Витя Кацуки, твоя жизнь кончена. Поздравляю, уебки». Прокомментируй.  
В. — Юрочка очень тяжело воспринял бронзу.  
Д. — Почему «Витя Кацуки»?  
В. — Автозамена?  
Д. — Давай, наверное, перейдем к конкурсу для зрителей и к подарку.  
В. — Да!  
*медленно снимает футболку*  
Д. — Блядь, ты серьезно?  
В. — На самом деле наш подарок нельзя потрогать.  
*одевается обратно*  
Д. — Я почему-то даже рад.  
В. — Макке доктор запретил много летать, он уже пожилой пудель. Ветеран. Так что мы решили в этом году завести еще одного, только имя малышу никак не придумаем. Ему тоже нужен инстраграм, как Макке.  
Д. — И ты хочешь, чтобы народ придумал кличку?  
В. — Да, мы открыты для идей.  
Д. — Друзья, пишите в комментариях, как, по-вашему, лучше назвать общего малыша вот этих людей. Автор самого оригинального, —  
В. — И милого.  
Д. — И милого, —  
В. — Только имя «Юри» уже занято!  
Д. — Короче, автор в качестве подарка удостоится величайшей чести.  
В. — You were born to make history!

 

______  
*Котацу - традиционный японский предмет мебели, низкий деревянный каркас стола, накрытый японским матрацем футоном или тяжёлым одеялом, на который сверху положена столешница.  
* Йобаи - Ночное посещение — японская традиция, широко распространённая в сельской местности с ранних лет периода Эдо (1603) до начала периода Мэйдзи (1868) и соблюдавшаяся в некоторых частях Японии вплоть до середины XX века. Молодой человек под покровом ночи имел право проникнуть в дом к незамужней барышне, и влезть к ней под одеяло. Потенциальный любовник должен был идти на романтическое свидание абсолютно голым, так как ночной визит одетого мужчины считался грабежом и мог закончиться для него плачевно. Однако парень имел право прикрыть лицо и предстать перед девушкой в роли прекрасного незнакомца. В основном Йобай являлся прелюдией перед серьёзными отношениями, браком.  
* Серия детских книг от певицы Мадонны «Английские розы», «Приключения Абди», «Яблоки мистера Пибоди» издана на 40 языках, вся прибыль

 


End file.
